COMPARING
by Oh Noona
Summary: Kau bilang pada ku kalau kau tak pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menyukai simfoni seperti kau menyukainya. " Aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu gadis yang memiliki 10 simfoni terbaik di track list ponselnya sebelum ini" Katanya kagum.Tapi aku adalah yang menyukai –nya lebih dari diri mu. Cuma cerita sedrhana dengan bhsa yang sederhana juga. CHANBAEK YO!


_Italic for Baekhyun's past._

.

.

.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam hingga tulang selangka ku menonjol tajam.

Ku pomompa udara ke seluruh jantung ku lalu kembali menghempaskannya ke udara sekeras yang ku bisa melalui kerongkongan. Aku memaku tatapan ke dalam cermin berembun yang menampakkan pantulan wajah ku yang resah di sana. Aku mencoba menarik nafas ku lagi lantas menunduk kemudian. Jemari ku bergerak sangat pelan memutar keran di wastafel, lalu menadahkan air di kedua telapak tangan ku. Mendiamkannya selama tiga detik di sana, menikmati sensasi dingin yang merambat perlahan lalu mengangkat bulu bulu halus di beberapa titik di tubuh ku. Aku membasuh ringan permukaan wajah ku. Membiarkan dinginnya air meresapi celah kecil pori pori di wajah ku yang terlihat polos hari ini.

Aku mengangkat kepala ku lagi lalu meraih kotak tisu di samping ku dan menarik beberapa lembar untuk mengusap wajah ku yang basah oleh tetesan air yang kini mulai merambat ke leher.

Aku hanya diam dengan hembusan nafas tergagap kala menyentuh kelopak mata ku.

Aku tak memakai _eyeliner_ hari ini.

 _Dia_ bilang _dia_ tak suka itu. Aku tak pantas, mata ku akan tampak menyeramkan karena cairan hitam itu dan garis mata ku jadi tak terlihat menawan saat aku tersenyum jika memakai _eyeliner_ sebegitu tebal, kata _nya_. Tapi semua orang mengatakan aku tampak jauh lebih cantik dengan _eyeliner_ tebal di mata ku.

Dan aku suka itu. Aku suka ketika orang-orang tak menyetujui salah satu atas diri ku namun mereka berpihak pada ku atas _eyeliner_.

Aku tertawa semu dan tertunduk lagi.

.

" _Kau cantik dengan sepatu hak tinggi mu"_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dan membekas lama di kepala ku. Kau yang pertama. Aku tak pernah lupa dan aku suka bagaimana ekspresi mu ketika mengatakannya.

Aku tak tau harus mengekspresikan dengan kalimat yang seperti apa. Tapi aku ingat betul, kau tersenyum penuh syukur menatap ku. Pancaran mata mu yang bulat berkilau itu selalu dapat mengunci satu titik di sudut hati ku. Kau selayak memuja ku dengan tatapan mu itu.

Begitu saja dan aku selalu tersipu-sipu.

Aku tak mengerti.

Hh!

Tapi dulu, sampai sekarang ku rasa _Dia_ tak pernah suka jika aku menggunakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi. Tapi aku suka. Tubuh ku yang mungil dan tinggi badan ku yang sungguh tak seberapa ini. Dengan sepatu ber– hak tinggi itu aku setidaknya terlihat lebih baik. Lebih 'terlihat'.

Sekali lagi, tapi _Dia_ tak pernah suka.

.

Aku meraih selembar tisu lagi dan mengusap telapak tangan ku yang lembab lalu mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk memutar tubuh ku yang kemudian masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet dengan pandangan ke cermin ketika punggung ku yang melemas tampak jelas ketika aku berbalik. Aku masuk dan mengunci pintunya tanpa suara lalu duduk bersandar di atas closet yang ku tutup. Tangan ku meraih ponsel di dalam salah satu kantung _coat_ panjang yang ku kenakan lalu memasang _earphone_ putih itu ke kudua telinga ku.

Aku menekan tombol Play di lagu yang paling ku suka ini dan mulai terpejam kala menikmati bagaimana alunan melodynya perlahan membelai lembut telinga ku. Aku menumpu kepala ku pada tembok di samping ku, mata ku terpejam bersama dengan tangan ku yang menggenggam erat ponsel di pangkuan ku. Aku suka sekali lagu ini. Aku suka musik klasik juga lagu-lagu bergendre ballad. Apapun itu, musik ber –alunan tenang dan lembut adalah yang ku suka.

Tapi aku tetap bukanlah yang se –melankolis itu.

Tapi _Dia_ bilang lagu ini terlalu mendayu-dayu. _Dia_ mengatakan jika lagu ini sama sekali tak bersemangat tak ber energy dan lemah. Tanpa pernah tau arti di dalamnya _Dia_ berkata begitu. _Dia_ bilang tak suka jika aku mendengarkan lagu ini. Kau akan sangat melowdrama dan payah dengan lagu-lagu yang seperti itu, kata _nya_.

Tapi lagi ku katakan, aku menyukainya.

_o_

Aku berjalan lamban menuju perpustakaan di tengah-tengah koridor yang kini mulai terlihat. Pikir ku kau akan datang di akhir jam. Aku terus berjalan dengan raut cemas yang menerka-nerka pun tak berkilah juga jika aku benar berharap kau akan terlambat.

Langkah ku terhenti kala itu.

Pikiran ku tentang mu salah. Pula harapan ku sia-sia, karena ketika aku sampai yang terlihat adalah kau yang sudah terduduk tegak di kursi mu dengan buku catatan serta ujung pulpen yang terapit di antara ujung bawah dan ujung atas gigi taring mu dan satu kursi kosong di sisi kiri tubuh mu. Aku tersenyum getir dalam diam dan tertunduk bersama kaki ku yang bergetar.

Kau sampai lebih dulu dari ku ya.

Senyum mu yang tak lekang terus menyambut ku di ambang pintu. Kau bahkan beranjak dan melambai pada ku. Aku yang terkejut tak dapat menahan diri lantas berlari kecil menghampiri mu yang tak melepas tatap mu pada ku. Angin yang bertiup dari jendela di balik punggung mu menerpa helaian rambut ku ketika aku hanya dapat berdiri canggung di hadapan mu dengan pelukan yang mengerat pada buku-buku yang ku bawa.

 _Dia_ tak pernah seperti ini.

 _Dia_ selalu membiarkan ku menunggu seorang diri tanpa kata.

Tapi kau menunggu untuk ku. Mungkin memang kau tak dari hati melakukan ini. Mungkin kau tak merasakan bagaimana tersanjungnya aku untuk diri mu.

Tapi aku benar merasakanya…

.

" Yeol, apa aku membuat mu menunggu terlalu lama? Aku harus menyerahkan beberapa tugas ku pada Mr. Cho tadi. Maafkan aku ya" Ungkap ku pelan lantas mengigit bibir ku yang kemerahan. Aku tersenyum hambar penuh rasa bersalah, walau faktanya aku tak berbohong tetap saja aku membuat orang lain menunggu ku dan membiarkan isi kepala ku di penuhi harapan-harapan buruk ke padanya.

Aku masih berdiri di hadapannya, kepala ku tertunduk dengan jemari yang memilin lembaran kertas di pelukan ku dan sekali-kali menatap segan matanya yang bulat bening penuh charisma itu. Pelukan di buku-buku yang ku bawa semakin mengerat untuk meredam kegugupan yang ku rasakan. Bibirnya dengan senyum dari telinga ke telinga yang polos juga tampak idiot namun justru selalu aku suka itu terulas membalas senyum aneh milik ku sedari tadi.

" Tidak Baek. Aku hanya 15 menit, duduklah" Katanya ramah.

Aku tertahan sejenak ketika memandang tepat ke matanya.

Kau menunggu ku dengan senyuman selama 15 menit dan _Dia_ mencaci ku saat tak lebih dari 5 menit keterlambatan yang ku lakukan.

Aku tertegun ketika dirinya sedikit bergeser dan menarik keluar kursi itu untuk ku. Kursi kosong di sisi kirinya. Membantu ku untuk duduk lebih nyaman lalu kembali ke kursinya tepat di samping ku. Aku fikir aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tapi ia benar-benar melakukannya untuk ku. Aku tersenyum tanpa ia tau. Hangatnya hati ku terasa begitu nyaman ketika perlakuan mu menyanjung sedikit bagian dari ku. Kau tak pernah tau hal sekecil ini bisa begitu berarti untuk ku.

Tapi aku selalu tau.

.

Kau akan terus membalasnya dengan tertawa jika aku melakukan kesalahan lebih dari 5 soal dari semua soal yang kau tugaskan. Kau tetap membantu ku namun dengan sedikit ketukan penggaris plastik di kepala ku. Dan aku selalu suka bagian dimana sesaat setelahnya penggaris itu berganti dengan usapan lembut menyusuri helaian rambut hingga perpotongan leher belakang ku.

Tetapi rasanya begitu aneh ketika kau kembali tertawa lebih lagi kau tergelak begitu lepasnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang berlarian dengan kembang gula dan balon warna warni di genggamannya. Persis seperti itu tawa mu saat kau mulai mendengar bantahan bodoh ku kepada mu yang ku lontarkan kala lagi lagi aku melakukan kesalahan di beberapa jawaban ku. Kau bilang jika aku lucu dengan tingkah ku yang cerewet. Juga semua lontaran asal tanpa pikir, yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis ku ini. Suara ku yang melengking tawa ku yang bebas dan senyum ku yang hanya menampakkan satu garis melengkung. Kau bilang aku tampak pantas dengan semua yang ada pada diri ku. Tak kurang juga tak berlebihan. Kau bilang kau menyukainya. Kau bilang aku menganggumkan mu.

Aku tersipu lagi dan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan mungkin kau tak akan pernah benar-benar tau.

Tapi kau harus tau, jika aku tau.

.

Sementara _Dia_ sama sekali tak pernah berfikir begitu. _Dia_ bilang pada ku jika aku memiliki selera humor yang payah. Aku harusnya belajar banyak dari teman wanitanya, _Dia_ bilang. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

.

" Kau memakai _eyeliner_ lebih tebal ya Baek?" Tanya –nya lalu memandangi ku lekat-lekat di sepasang mata bulat itu. Pantulan bayangan di mata –nya berkilat bening. Kau tampak polos dan begitu tampan di saat yang selalu aku suka.

Kau tau?

Aku selalu suka apapun atas diri mu.

" Emmm –ya "

Aku hanya mengangguk samar dan mengulum bibir ku ketika tak ku dapati lagi suaranya.

" Yeol… Ap-apa ini terlihat buruk? Apa ini tak pan –tas ?"

Aku tergugup, suara ku terputus-putus di kerongkongan. Aku memandang ragu-ragu kepada dirinya yang masih menatapi ku. Ku kira kau tak menyukainya. Tapi ku lihat raut wajah mu tak begitu.

Aku mengulas senyum diam-diam.

" Tentu saja kau tampak lebih baik dengan _eyeliner_ tebal mu Baek. Aku suka. Mata mu jadi agak lebar dan kau cantik. Hanya saja biasanya kau memakainya agak tipis dari ini" Kau merapikan anak rambut ku ke daun telinga dan aku terhenyak di tempat ku. Dan di satu titik waktu yang sama, aku terus tersenyum tak henti.

.

Kau selalu menerima apa yang ku punya apa yang ku pakai apa yang ada di diri ku. Kau hanya sedikit membenarkan apa yang salah di dalamnya. Kau memberi ku banyak ruang untuk membiarkan ku menjadi diri ku yang ku suka, menjadi apa yang ku mau. Membiarkan apa adanya diri ku seperti ini, tak pernah coba mengusik apa yang memang sudah menjadi bagianya. Kau bahkan tak suka berubahan ku, walau yang ku lakukan itu untuk mu. Sekalipun kau tak akan membiarkan ku.

Dan kau tak tau bagaimana indah diri mu bagi ku.

Tapi aku tau.

_o_

" Baek kau jadi ku temani hari ini? " Dirinya bertanya sembari membantu ku yang sibuk membereskan buku-buku ku yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

" Apa kau tak sibuk Yeol?" Aku diam memandangnya dan dirinya sepenuhnya masih membantu ku. Kepalanya menunduk menumpuk rapi semua buku buku itu untuk ku.

" Tidak. Ayo! "

Meraih lengan ku dan berjalan beberapa inci di depan ku. Aku yang hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan senyuman luar biasa yang terus menatap tak lepas dari pergelangan tangan ku yang terlingakari jemari tangannya yang hangat di sana.

.

Kau bilang pada ku kalau kau tak pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menyukai simfoni seperti kau menyukainya.

" Aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu gadis yang memiliki 10 simfoni terbaik karya komposer komposer ternama di track list ponselnya sebelum ini" Katanya terkagum.

Tapi aku adalah yang menyukai –nya lebih dari diri mu.

" Walau tak populer tapi Ayah ku adalah seorang komposer. Ia suka musik klasik dan menyukai hampir semua karya Mozart dan BeetHoven jadi sedikit banyak aku terpengaruh olehnya" Lirih ku yang berada di samping tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Aku tersenyum dan kau tampak berbinar mendengar penuturan ku. Hanya ekspresi wajah tenang yang kau tunjukkan, tapi aku tau kau begitu tertarik. Aku suka bagaimana kau menggeser geser sreen phone ku. Aku suka diri mu yang tampak tertarik dengan apapun yang ku punya.

" Beethoven Symphony No.9 in D minor. Aku sangat menyukai yang satu ini" Katanya, lalu meraih sebuah _earphone_ merah dari saku hoodie –nya.

Memasang satu untuk mu dan kau memasangkan satu lainnya untu ku. Berbagi _earphone_ bersama mu berbagi musik kesukaan ku yang juga kau suka. Kami berdiri di rak paling ujung sebuah toko kaset di tengah kota ini.

.

Hanya bersama mu aku bisa bebas berbagi dan mengespresikan apa yang ku suka seperti ini.

Kau satu-satunya.

Tapi _Dia_ bilang music Hip Hop atau Pop Rock lebih baik di banding musik jenis klasik seperti itu. _Dia_ tak pernah suka dan aku selalu suka. _Dia_ akan menekan kuat tombol Pause dan menggantikan ponsel ku dengan ponselnya. Lagu lagu ber gendre _hard core_ yang tak pernah aku mengerti.

.

" Ya, Beethoven Symphony No.9 Ini luar biasa" Aku membalasnya bersama senyum ku yang tak pernah ia tau.

" Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku bertemu Ayah mu?"

Aku menengadah memandinganya lalu mengangguk dua kali kepadanya.

" Aku akan mengajak mu suatu hari nanti"

Aku berjanji dan pasti akan ku tepati. Ayah selalu menginginkan seorang teman pria bermain ke rumah kami. Chanyeol, dialah orang pertama itu nantinya.

Aku pastikan itu.

_o_

Pukul 06.00 sore saat kehiningan mulai merambah senjanya.

Angin datang dan berlalu, bersama dedaunan yang me –merah orange yang jatuh berguguran satu persatu. Yang pada akhirnya berserakan memenuhi jalanan. Suara dedaunan kering yang kadang terinjak oleh bagian alas sepatu ku dan sepatu mu menjadi alunan alami pengiring langkah ku bersama mu. kita berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil ini menuju mobil ku yang terparkir di sudut sana.

Kita saling berbicara tersenyum bergurau. Saling mengejek dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil di langan satu sama lain. Aku tertawa dengan mu.

Satu belaian angin yang berhembus di wajah ku membuat ku termenung. Aku nyaris mengingat _nya_ kembali jika kau tak memulai untuk membicarakan tentang hari natal, tentang musim dingin dan tentang film yang sering kau tonton bersama keluarga mu saat malam-malam musim panas. Tapi sungguh aku tak benar-benar ingin mengingat _nya_. Membicarakan – _nya_ , mamasukkan _dirinya_ dalam daftar topik pembicaraan berharga kita. Aku seharusnya memang tak pernah mengingat _nya_ lagi dalam benak ku, aku harusnya menghempaskan _–nya_ jauh ke belakang dan tak membiarkan _–nya_ kembali. Aku tak harus berfikir untuk membicarakan tentang _Dia_ dengan mu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Dan di setiap saat ku pikir ku.

Melupakan _nya_ yang pernah membuat ku merasakan cinta buta tak bermakna apapun dalam hidup ku. Begitu, memang seperti itu yang seharusnya terjadi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya saat bersama mu aku merasa….

… _.Apa yang sudah menjadi masa lalu biarkan dia tetap menjadi sebuah masa lalu. Untuk di kenang tapi tidak untuk di ulang._

_o_

Kau datang di saat yang tak pernah ku duga. Di masa-masa terburuk ku saat _Dia_ meninggalkan ku setelah semua perlakuannya pada ku. Kau datang menuntun ku perlahan, melangkah di depan ku dan membawa ku menuju jalan setapak kecil yang manis. Kau melakukan semuanya dengan amat sempurna. Aku tau bahkan di dalam diri mu kau pun sama sekali tak pernah menyadari semuanya yang kau lakukan teryata sebegitu besar artinya bagi ku.

Melakukannya secara alami untuk ku.

Dan aku menyadarinya.

.

Hari itu kita saling bercerita banyak hal. Membicarakan tentang mu tentang ku, tentang kita. Segelas jus strowberry dan milk shake rasa pisang di atas meja di antara kita. Malam kala itu malam pertama musim dingin, malam di mana salju pertama turun. Kau tersenyum lembut meraih sebelah tangan ku menggenggamnya dalam bulatan genggaman hangat milik mu. Mengungkapkan segalannya yang kau rasakan segala yang kau punya. Untuk kesekian kalinya perutku terasa tergelitik, geli yang menyenangkan karena mu. Entah bagaimana aku merasakan bagian tengah pipi ku mulai mengahangat dan bersemu-semu. Yakin ku jika semi pink itu mulai merambah hingga tulang pipi sekarang.

Kau mungkin tak tau mengapa aku jadi sedikit merasa malu seperti ini.

Tapi aku tau dengan pasti.

Dulu rasanya cinta itu hanya saat di mana aku mengikuti semua keinginan _nya_ , saat semua berjalan sesuai aturan _nya_. Saat _Dia_ memaksa ku dan aku mengikuti _nya_. Saat aku mengerti namun _Dia_ tidak. Dulu fikir ku selama 7 bulan terlewat yang bisa cinta berikan untuk ku adalah paksaan tekanan dan luka. Aku mengira yang bisa di lakukan cinta adalah menghancurkan membakar dan berakhir begitu saja dengan diri ku yang terpuruk di belakangnya.

Aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk bertahan. Namun aku masih mengerti bagaimana untuk melepaskan.

.

Tapi semua berubah di Rabu malam itu saat salju pertama turun, kala di kafe itu hanya ada kita berdua. Aku dan diri mu saling menggenggam saling berbagi perasaan. Mulai menarik kertas baru dalam sebuah note kisah ku. Aku putuskan mempercayakan segalanya pada mu untuk monerehkan tinta mu ke dalamnya.

Aku mengangguk lagi ketika perasaan lembut dan hangat menyapa bibir ku.

Dan malam itu aku melihat cinta ku tumbuh lagi.

.

.

 _But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Have u read it?

Kalo pernah itu memang punya gw.

Kalo bingung, yang ga di italic itu pokonya Chanyeol ya bukan si massa lalunya Baekhyun.

And Tengkyu sekiranya ada yang review.

Love~


End file.
